<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ナツ by In_fridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674370">ナツ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge'>In_fridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kabuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>非典型的吃冰棍短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ナツ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>兄弟俩衣服看着我都热 夏天得过多惨</p><p>非常 非常中二（……）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……好热——好热啊。”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“——明明不在阳光下，也会这么热吗？”</p><p>“这才是太阳的可恨之处吧。”</p><p>影山没有反驳矢车的评价。或许是夏日的蝉鸣掩盖过了影山的不安和躁动。</p><p>——</p><p>空气被加热到几乎扭曲变形，两人躲进桥洞的阴影里也仍然被迎面吹来的热风扰得心烦。</p><p>一直挂在身上的皮衣现在在地上。影山靠着墙面尚未被体温加热的部分一言不发地用手扇着风，时不时撩起衬衫下摆好让皮肤能暂时离开被汗浸透的布料和空气接触。</p><p>稍早些时候影山还会和矢车重复那些没太大意义的对话，好像只要抱怨就能让温度降低似的。但是最后唯一变得冰冷的只有矢车的眼神，影山忽然间意识到那是因为自己的作为不再符合地狱住人的形象，于是选择了闭口不谈。</p><p>矢车向来这样：绝不让影山对什么东西抱有希望，也不让他对除了自己以外的东西产生抱怨。那是他年长了七岁而多见识过的时光带来的经验之谈，这两样东西对于没有光明之道可走的人都是致命的。这些感情就像某种致幻剂，让人轻易沉迷于光彩陆离的虚像。</p><p>所以影山只在心底悄悄怀念过去，怀念曾经的shadow和矢车想——准确来说，是他还尚未认识完全的shadow和矢车想。谁都知道浮光掠影一击即碎，但年轻的瘾君子挪不开注视的目光。</p><p>所有的愿望都在无声的挣扎之中变成拒绝的话语，以及更多的沉默。烦躁感挥之不去，影山一度想再次和矢车抱怨些什么，却发现他们之间隔得实在是太远。尽管能阻隔两人的只有夏日闷热的空气。</p><p>等到太阳将那空气的温度加热到最高时矢车递给了影山一份意外的礼物。</p><p>蓝色的冰棍冒着冷气，交到手上来的是已经被平整分开的一半，另一半还在矢车手上。</p><p>影山不知道心里是惊喜还是敬佩更多些，矢车不愿承认的完美追求甚至表现在这根被完全公平分开好像机器切割一样的冰棒上。</p><p>感想在呼吸间停滞，虽然不明白矢车对过去流露出的厌恶来自什么，影山还是乖顺地服从，避免自己拿他的队长和他的大哥做对比。</p><p>冰凉的触感很快把那些思考冲刷走了。原本影山就不擅长长时间的思考。</p><p>包裹在冰棍外层的薄霜逐渐消失，变成透明的水，浅蓝色的冰棍变作冰蓝，口感并不复杂，只是糖水般的甜味，人造的，比不上蜜糖，但足够甜了。</p><p>影山手忙脚乱地对付着高温下快速地、不断融化的冰棍。舔干净了这边，另一边水珠却已经顺着小臂划下低落了。左支右绌、顾此失彼，影山还未进入shadow时曾经被这样评价。</p><p>后来矢车笑着看他。相信完美调和的队长说他个人并不必做到完美，因为所有人一起才是完美。</p><p>但最后并没有所有人，也没有完美。</p><p>影山看着地上圆形的水渍有些出神，好一会才注意到身边矢车的视线。</p><p>矢车已经三两下解决了属于他的那份冰凉，和影山不同，他没有给任何东西被太阳烤化的机会。</p><p>被注视的感觉不坏，但吃独食的错觉让人尴尬。影山在把剩下为数不多的冰棍分给矢车和赶紧解决剩下的部分两个选择间犹豫了一会，而冰棍在思考的期间趁机融化。</p><p>影山最后选择了第二个选项，寒意在咬开冰棍时渗入体内，引得人牙根打颤。下一秒大脑又被身体其他部分传来的触感挤满。</p><p>炎热。</p><p>粘稠。</p><p>炎热。</p><p>叼着还沾些许甜味的木棒回望，影山发现矢车不知道什么时候已经别开头去看着远处。</p><p>这样的事时常发生，影山知道自己不会永远站在矢车的目光下，以及他的阴影中。</p><p>影山吐掉那根木棍，发现自己手上沾满了糖水干燥后的痕迹。他试着舔了一口自己的指尖，人造的香精和糖分带来了真实的甜味。</p><p>感受到的还有混杂其中的汗液的咸味，以及自己的体温。</p><p>太热了。杯水车薪的凉意仅仅作用了几分钟的时间。</p><p>被暂且隐藏的烦躁感再次升腾而起。</p><p>“……还是好热。”</p><p>影山还是开口，试图从矢车那得到答复。</p><p>矢车甚至没有给出一个带嘲笑意味的叹气或是什么，只是收回目光，落在两人眼前的地上。影山顺着看过去，那儿只有一只蝉的尸体。</p><p>“夏天什么时候结束——很快了吧。”</p><p>影山以自问自答结束了擅自开启的话题，继续扇着风以缓解一点也好的燥热。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>